


I'd be embarassed but I'm just too horny to care right now

by iamtherealbork



Series: Drabbles by Bork [6]
Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Venom (Movie 2018)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, M/M, Public Sex, Tentacles, Voyeurism, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:13:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29658078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamtherealbork/pseuds/iamtherealbork
Summary: Peter gets turned on while fighting Venom
Relationships: Eddie Brock/Peter Parker, Eddie Brock/Peter Parker/Venom Symbiote, Eddie Brock/Venom Symbiote, Peter Parker/Venom Symbiote
Series: Drabbles by Bork [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922344
Comments: 11
Kudos: 102





	I'd be embarassed but I'm just too horny to care right now

**Author's Note:**

> So this was supposed to be a silly little drabble for my friends but then I decided to actually turn it into a full on smut fic. This was written in the span of 2 hours or something and it has not been beta'd. I just wanted to write something fun. Thanks to Mika and Fyre for making me write this so blame them.

Peter’s tired. He’s been fighting Venom for the past few days and he’s sick of it. They’re usually not this active but for some reason they decided to make this week Peter’s living hell. He’s been so busy fighting Venom and working minimum wage to pay for his rent that he hasn’t had any time to… take care of himself. Jack-off. Masturbate. Play “Bop-It!”. Whatever you want to call it. He hasn’t had time to do that and it’s irritating Peter. Every little thing sets him off and gives him a boner. It of course doesn’t help that Venom’s voice does things to Peter that he’ll never admit out loud. He could touch himself thinking about their size-difference for days (and has). So here he is. Fighting Venom in the middle of the city, with a half hard-on after thinking about Venom. Symbiotes can’t smell arousal anyway so it’s fine. Can they?

“Aren’t you tired of doing this whole play everyday, V? Like, don’t you have any other goopy tentacle friends to bother?” Peter says as he dodges Venom’s lunge at him. He’s been hopping from building to building and is really hoping that the people inside have vacated them. 

“Why would we want to do that when we have a pet spider to take care of.” Their voice reverberates through Peter’s body and his dick twitches. Fuck he really needs to get laid. 

Peter jumps off another building and onto Venom. They both land on a roof of one of the apartment buildings. He’s sitting on Venom’s shoulders and wraps his legs around his head. His crotch is pressing up against his head and Peter moans quietly at the pleasure the small pressure gave. He places his webshooters on Venom and activates the noise-emitters he built in just for these Venom fights. A high-pitched noise rings out and Venom screams. Their voice starts to split into two until you can clearly hear the distinction between Venom and Eddie Brock. Peter thinks the fight’s finally over when Eddie reaches up and grabs Peter. He tries to latch onto his neck but Venom pries his legs off of Eddie’s neck and throws him off. Peter hits the wall with a small “oof” and looks up at Venom and his jaw drops. 

Venom is still in the middle of encasing Eddie’s body again and Peter notices the clothing Eddie has on. None. He’s wearing nothing. No underwear. He’s going full commando. Peter can’t judge him since he’s also going commando under the suit but what really grabbed Peter’s attention is his cock. It’s beautiful. It’s so thick and his balls look so heavy. Like they need to be emptied. Preferably into Peter. He’s definitely sporting a full on boner right now but he doesn’t care. He wonders if he’s a grower. He bets he is. And if he is then Peter would never let him go. He’d let them do whatever they want as long as he gets that dick in him.

“You like something you see?” Eddie’s voice snaps Peter out of his thoughts and he’s never been more thankful for his mask for covering his face because he’s blushing like a motherfucker right now. 

“I- no. I was just thinking how you could get arrested for public nudity now. You can cross that off your ‘Crimes we want to commit before we kermit suicide’ list.” Peter snaps back and aims his webshooters at them before they can fully fuse again and tries to emit the noise again. He clicks his wrists and… nothing. No noise. No webs either. He can’t feel them on his wrists anymore. He looks at his arms and sees that they’re both gone.

“Looking for something?” Venom’s voice merged into that one bass tone again and Peter’s head (both of them) spring up. They’re holding the webshooters in their one hand and crushes them.

Shit. He’s fucked. And not in the way that he wants to be fucked. They’ll probably kill him. Peter’s gonna die with a boner after not having an orgasm in how many weeks. He should probably think about other things like how to get out of there or how his friends will handle his death but he just can’t. 

Venom lunges at Peter with a roar and Peter dodges just in time. He jumps off the roof and clings himself to a taller building opposite the one they were just on. He starts climbing up when he sees Venom’s reflection in the window in front of him. He quickly jumps to the other side of the building just in time for Venom to crash into the window. He looks down and sees the citizens filming them instead of running away. _Idiots_. He’d jump down there to avoid Venom but if he does he might endanger the ~~dumbass~~ citizens and send them running off towards the street. He stays thinking on his next move. Whatever the move was he should’ve done anything but stand still because while he was thinking, Venom burst through the window he was hanging onto and tackled him. He pins him against the adjacent building. Peter tries to wriggle out of their grip but it’s no use. 

“Look at that. We just caught a spider.” Venom purrs into his ear as a thin black tendril wraps around his neck and tightens. Peter lets out a moan that can’t be mistaken for anything else. Venom tilts his head and looks down at Peter’s boner straining through the spandex suit. 

Venom’s devil-like grin gets wider as more tentacles come out from his body and starts caressing Peter’s body. 

“S-stop.” Peter whimpers out even though he really doesn’t want him to stop. This is the most he’s been touched in a while and Peter’s hormones are going crazy. Venom still ignores him and the tendrils slip under Peter’s mask and slips it off. Peter’s panting heavily and his eyes are glazed over with lust. His hair is tousled because of the mask and he’s sweating. 

“Mask off.” Venom hums and Peter can feel the vibrations go through his dick and he moans out loud again. Eddie’s face comes through the black mask as Venom retreats from his face. 

“Don’t you look pretty… Don’t you think so, V?” A small head forms next to Eddie’s and Venom’s face is fully visible now.

“He looks delicious.” Venom’s face leans in closer to Peter as if to smell Peter and all of a sudden Peter can feel something long and wet touch his neck and Peter lets out a whimper. “Tastes delicious. Can we eat him?”

“No, love. We won’t eat this angel.” Eddie coos and leans in to lick a strip on Peter’s cheek. “He does taste great.”

“No… Can we _eat_ him?” Eddie asks again and Peter is confused. 

“Oh…. Yes. Let’s _eat_ him.” Eddie responds and Peter is about to scream when Eddie crashes his lips onto his own. He takes advantage of Peter’s open mouth and dives right in with his tongue and Peter closes his eyes and moans. He reciprocates the kiss enthusiastically and winds his arms (which have been let go for some reason) around Eddie’s neck and wraps his legs around his waist, hands running through his hair. 

Peter gets so lost in the kiss that he forgets that he’s currently unmasked and making out and shamelessly grinding against Venom in broad daylight. He feels the tentacles near his crotch and Peter whimpers, cursing the suit for preventing direct contact. Venom thankfully understands and rips the suit and Peter’s cock springs free. Peter lets out a sigh of relief into his kiss with Eddie and feels the tendrils wrap around his dick, slowly stroking him.

He pulls away from the kiss and breathes out against Eddie’s lips. “More… please…” His face is raw from the beard burn from the heated kiss and Peter loves the tingly feeling coming from it. 

“You heard him, babe. He wants more.” Eddie says and Peter looks down and sees the bottom of his suit completely torn, both the front and the back. He sees Venom’s head go behind him to where Peter can’t see. 

“WhaaAAAA!” Peter’s question gets interrupted when he feels the same wet and cold muscle slip right into his ass. The feeling is amazing. It’s the best rimjob he’s had. His tongue is pulsing in and out of his ass, pressing against his prostate in random intervals making Peter’s toes curl. At the same time Eddie is biting and sucking marks onto Peter’s neck. He can feel the sharp bites and the soothing licks on his skin. The coarse stubble is rubbing against his sensitive skin and Peter could’ve cum from those three sensations alone if it wasn’t for the makeshift cockring made out of the same thing Venom is around the base of his cock. The tip is an angry read and Peter just wants to cum.

“Pleasee…” Peter moans out as the brutal attack in his ass by Venom’s tongue keeps taking his breath away. 

“Please what?” Eddie smirks against his shoulder.

“Fuck me… please.” Peter quietly says. Embarrassment coming out of nowhere. As if he wasn’t just moaning like a pornstar right where everyone can see.

“Did you hear something, love?” Eddie asks Venom and Venom takes his tongue out of Peter’s ass to answer. Peter immediately cries at the loss of something in him.

“FUCK ME! PLEASE, FUCK ME WITH YOUR DICK!” All shame has left Peter as he screams at Eddie. 

Peter gets turned around so he’s facing the window and he can see his reflection. His neck is littered with bites and marks. His neck and face completely red not only from the blood rushing through his body but also because of Eddie’s stubble. His hair is a complete mess and his eyes are filled with lust. Small rings of brown around his dilated pupils. Eddie’s hulking figure behind him, keeping them pressed up against the building so they don’t fall. He gets pulled out of his thoughts when he feels the blunt head of Eddie’s dick pushing against his hole. When the head finally slips in they both moan at the pleasure. Eddie keeps pushing in without stopping and Peter just greedily takes it all. When Eddie finally bottoms out they stop moving for a while. Eddie takes in the tight warmth around his cock and Peter takes in the feeling of being filled by an actual cock. It wasn’t long before Eddie drags his cock out and slams back into him. Peter cries out as the end of the thrust slams the cock right into his prostate. Eddie has made up a fast and brutal rhythm where each thrust hits his prostate straight on. His cock is steadily leaking pre-cum like a faucet. He feels tentacles slide up his body and starts playing with his nipples. Peter throws his head back and closes his eyes. His hair is suddenly being pulled and Peter opens his eyes from the pain.

“Open your eyes.” Eddie commands. “Look in front of you.” Peter does and what he sees is mortifying. His question from earlier was finally answered. They didn’t evacuate the buildings and the reason why he knows that is because Peter is currently looking at an office full of people watching him getting his brains fucked out. Peter just moans louder when he realizes that they must’ve been watching them the entire time.

“See that? They’re getting turned on by watching their protector ‘Spider-Man’ getting fucked. Getting marked by **us**.” Eddie punctuates each word of the last sentence with a thrust. He’s right. If he looks at them closely he can see the obvious bulges. Some of them shamelessly grabbing their cocks. The women are squeezing their thighs, trying to alleviate some pressure. 

“Did you know that V and I share our senses? We hear the same things, smell the same things, _taste_ the same things.” Peter reaches down to touch himself but a tentacle wraps around his wrist and pulls it away. He can hear Venom growling. “When V had his tongue in you I could taste everything.” Peter can’t hear anything past the blood rushing to his ears. “Let’s do that again, shall we?” All of a sudden Peter is being filled by Eddie’s dick _and_ Venom’s tongue and Peter screams. He feels so full. Feels like he’s gonna be split into two. Peter is pretty sure that if he didn’t have his spider-healing he would’ve been split in half by now.

“Please please please please please” Peter is babbling from the pleasure. The symbiote pair thrust faster than they did before. His prostate being abused by both of them. When Eddie slips out, Venom slips in. When Venom slips out, Eddie slips in.

“Say you’re ours.” Eddie grits out, seemingly close to coming as well.

“Yours” Peter says immediately while nodding.

“Louder!” Eddie shouts.

“YOURS! I’M YOUR FUCKTOY!! PLEASE!” Peter screams and with one last hit against his prostate, they all cum. Peter has never experienced an orgasm as strong before and will do anything to feel that again. He feels Eddie’s cum spurting out of his cock and into him. He can feel the warm liquid filling him and he feels content. He hears Eddie groan behind him, tasting himself and Peter through Venom’s tongue. His hips make short thrusts, trying to chase the feeling. Peter turns around and they sloppily make out. It’s mostly tongue and teeth because of the weird angle but it stills arouses Peter. 

“Might not want to pull out yet unless you want to make some poor stranger’s day turn.” Peter says and Eddie chuckles.

“Probably not…” Eddie nuzzles into his neck and he feels Venom slip out. 

“Hmmmm can we keep him?” Venom asks Eddie as Peter places a kiss onto Venom. 

“I think so…” Eddie hums into Peter’s skin and sighs. 

“So… Round 2 at your place?”

**Author's Note:**

> Come join our thirst server and talk about all kinds of ships! Marvel, Witcher and other fandoms!  
> Read the rules in the waiting list and tell one of the mods your age, which fic you came from and my name and you should be set!  
> https://discord.gg/6wFsB2f


End file.
